Seeing is Believing
by PrincessxShawn
Summary: Shawn gets caught in a sticky situation and is now blind! How will the sight dependent psychic solve the urgent murder case thrusted onto his shoulders? [complete]
1. Hello Darkness

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I do not own Psych. Steve Franks does. -sniffle- Lucky...  
**  
SUMMARY:** Shawn figured, why not? The cops were right behind him. But during a chase to catch a killer, Shawn bites off more than he can chew. Shawn is blinded, unable to see for the next two and a half weeks. But a serial killer is on the loose, and he's targeting police officers. Lassiter "kindly" suggests Shawn should still be able to see visions, despite his lack of sight. Chief Vick, anxious to put the killer behind bars, agrees and assigns Shawn to the case. Now Shawn is stuck between a rock and a hard place, as he tries to figure out what he can do to stop a killer. How will the sight dependent "psychic" solve the urgent murder case thrusted onto his shoulders?

-

* * *

- 

"Shawn Spencer expertly leapt over the obstacles thrown in his way, landing like a cat on the carpet beyond. He began sprinting down the narrow hall, catching up to his prey like a hungry cheetah mother with seven cubs back at the den to feed and nurture and lov-"

"Shawn! Tell the story like it is!"

"But Gus, this makes it sounds so much cooler and makes us seem almost like ninjas. Oooh! That's perfect! I'll add you in as a ninja who flies out of the wall!"

-slap-

"Oh fine, fine, whatever. So I jumped over the chairs thrown in my way and chased - "

"Shawn!"

"Oh all right. You do it then."

"Good. Now, Shawn was rushing after the culprit when he fell upon articles knocked over by the culprit. He flailed about violently before managing to resume pursuit."

"Oh for Tom Cruise's sake, Gus! Just shut your big mouth and let me tell the story!"

"No, because you don't tell any of the facts Shawn!"

"And you do? Only Neil Armstrong would know what the hell you were saying. And who knows what you would've said if I hadn't stopped you."

"Fine. The can write it then. Maybe she won't twist around the facts."

"Maybe."

"Presenting, Seeing is Believing, by the wonderful PrincessxShawn."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Clap, clap, clap."

* * *

**SEEING IS BELIEVING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
HELLO DARKNESS**

* * *

Shawn Spencer rushed down the small, narrow hallway. As he spun around the corner, he glimpsed the culprit dashing away. Chairs pulled from nearby tables were littered around the floor. Trying to pick his way through, Shawn tripped on one, falling painfully to the ground. Wincing as he stood, he continued the chase. Turning down the same hallway, he came to a stop. The hallway was a deadend. Down the remaining part were two doors and a couple of decorations sitting innocently. 

"Shawn!" came a cry from behind him. Shawn turned to see his best pal, Burton "Gus" Guster running down the hall after him. "Where is he?"

Shawn shrugged. "Dunno. Somewhere in those rooms." He began to move foreword but Gus slapped his arm across Shawn's chest. Shawn winced inwardly.

"Shawn, you'll pay for that. Why'd you leave me with that woman? She was sobbing and look at my shirt!" Gus indicated to the many wet spots covering his otherwise clean blue dress shirt.

Shawn sighed. "Gus, don't be an angry beaver. Someone had to console her. And someone had to chase the guy so I thought - "

Gus snorted. "I don't see why you thought you'd be better at chasing him. I run faster than you do. I've beaten you before."

"You mean in the seventh grade?" Shawn inquired, looking confused. "I was on crutches with a broken leg. And you had been on the track team for a whole week before they kicked you out."

"A week and a half Shawn," Gus corrected.

Shawn paused. "All right a week and a half, I'll give you that."

"Now are we going to catch ourselves a murderer or what?"

"You know that's right," Shawn grinned, holding out his fist. Gus hit his own fist to Shawn's, the traditional fist pump. Moving down the hallway slowly, they approached the two doors.

"Which one?" Gus asked, looking back and forth between the two. Using his amazing Shawn-Vision, Shawn gazed about for clues.

"Ah..." he murmured, moving foreword to the door on the right. Next to it sat a small cluster of dirt from outside. Leaning down, he touched the dirt with his forefinger. It stuck and he examined it closely. Sticking his pinkie in his ear, he thought a moment. "It's fresh."

"Have you called Lassiter and Juliet?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah. They should be here any second. Let's go." Reaching out, he held the knob lightly. Turning it slowly, he waited. Suddenly, he flung the door open.

Standing on the inside was a tall, man. A huge smirked played across his face. In his hands was a small tub, a clear liquid sloshing back and forth within it. Before Shawn or Gus could react, the man chucked the tub's liquid at them. The liquid flew through the air, hitting Shawn in the face and dripping down his shirt. Shawn screamed loudly, falling backwards. Gus quickly moved, catching him. Shawn's hands flew to his eyes, whimpering in pain.

The man laughed before streaking past the duo and running down the hall.

"Hold it!" came a loud voice. Appearing in front of the man was Carlton Lassiter, his gun pointing at the man's chest. Juliet O'Hara followed behind him along with several other officers. All had their guns drawn, pointing them at the man. The man sighed, raising his arms in surrender. One of the officers cautiously moved foreword, pulling out his handcuffs.

Shawn's sudden scream broke the silence and drew everyone's attention.

"Oh god..." Juliet murmured. Rushing foreword to him, she pulled out her radio. "Man down! We need an ambulance stat!"  
"Shawn... Shawn are you okay?" Gus repeatedly asked.

Shawn shook his head in a no, his teeth gritted together. He tried to open his eyes but only screamed once more.  
"Gus! Gus I can't see!"

-

* * *

- 

The emergency room can be a dark and dreary place. Gus and Juliet sat in the waiting room, exhausted. Lassiter had long gone, taking away the man. Gus sighed and rubbed his head.

"I... I'm sure he'll be fine," Juliet said hesitantly. She held her handkerchief in her hand, wringing it.

"He said he couldn't see..."

"He'll still be able to see visions right? I mean, you don't really have to be able to see, do you?"

Gus simply shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Suddenly, a doctor came out from behind the double doors into the empty waiting room. He carried a small clipboard and approached the two. "Are you here for Shawn Spencer?"

Gus nodded. "How... how is he?" Gus questioned tentatively.

"He's doing fine. He's resting now," the doctor explained.

Juliet sighed, relieved. "Will he ever be able to see again?"

The doctor nodded and this time Gus sighed. "He was simply doused with a chemical that expands the iris' too far. He'll be blind for maybe two... two and a half weeks at most. He'll be just fine after that."

"Thank goodness. Can we see him?" Gus inquired.

"Sure. He's in room 727. Right down that way," the doctor instructed, pointing down a long hallway.

"Thank you," Juliet said as she turned and hurried down the hall.

Gus nodded. "Yes. Thank you very much." Gus rushed off after her.

"Here," Juliet called ahead of him, pointing at a room. Quickly, she headed inside. Shawn was lying on a large bed in the plain, good-sized room. A nearby TV mumbled on but Juliet had no way of knowing if Shawn was asleep or not. Wrapped around his head and covering his eyes were white gauze bandages. Walking foreword, Juliet reached out and held Shawn's hand in her own, rubbing it softly.

"Is he awake?" Gus asked as he came in behind her.

"Why of course I am Gus! What a silly question," Shawn suddenly said, causing both Gus and Juliet to jump. Before Juliet could pull back her hand, Shawn wrapped it in his own. Juliet blushed softly.

"How do you feel?" Gus asked, flopping down into a nearby chair. He sighed, shaking his head. He was exhausted.

"Like shit," Shawn replied happily.

"What were you guys thinking?" Juliet suddenly cried. "I'm glad you're okay Shawn, but still! It could have been a lot worse! What if that guy had had a gun! You could be dead right now! How could you be so reckless?"

"Jules," Shawn said softly, giving her hand a little squeeze. "I'm sorry. But I'm okay, really."

Gus snorted. "Right. Just keep telling yourself that. The doctor said you won't be able to see for the next two and a half weeks."

Shawn shrugged and smiled. "No biggie."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CHAPTER TWO  
TROUBLED DARKNESS**

**PREVIEW:**  
Shawn returns to the Police Station, blind and helpless. He had planned to relax for the next few weeks, but trouble's brewing. 

"Mr. Spencer, I understand your predicament, but we need you on this. Only you can help us. If you don't, who know who else will be hurt? Or killed?"  
"Thanks Chief, laying the pressure on pretty thick there huh?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Yeah so... hello. I hope you enjoyed everything. Sorry it was a little short, and not as funny as the series. But I really just wanted to blind Shawn first. So don't worry, it will be more funny and more like the series in the next chapter.  
I'm planning on this being maybe four or five chapters, just so you know. I have no idea when I post the next chapter; my internet's been funky lately. But they should be up soon.  
Alrighty-dotty, well that's it for now. Review por favor?  
**Edit:** I fixed the words that had been cut out thanks to my computer blocker. De nada! 


	2. Troubled Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, I do not own Psych. Steve Franks does. -sniffle- Lucky...

**SUMMARY:** Shawn figured, why not? The cops were right behind him. But during a chase to catch a killer, Shawn bites off more than he can chew. Shawn is blinded, unable to see for the next two and a half weeks. But a serial killer is on the loose, and he's targeting police officers. Lassiter "kindly" suggests Shawn should still be able to see visions, despite his lack of sight. Chief Vick, anxious to put the killer behind bars, agrees and assigns Shawn to the case. Now Shawn is stuck between a rock and a hard place, as he tries to figure out what he can do to stop a killer. How will the sight dependent "psychic" solve the urgent murder case thrusted onto his shoulders?

* * *

**SEEING IS BELIEVING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
TROUBLED DARKNESS**

* * *

"Dude, where's my pineapple smoothie?" Shawn asked rudely. Shawn was sitting in his hospital bed, the bandage still wrapped around his eyes. He was dressed normally, having refused to put on the average patient's nightgown. 

Gus sighed and reached over, putting another plastic cup into Shawn's outstretched hands. As Shawn's fingers wrapped around the cup, they quickly pulled the delicious drink to his lips.

"That's your seventh smoothie today Shawn. You're going to be sick," Gus commented, resting back against the hospital chair. He was exhausted. The night before when Shawn had been brought in, Gus and Juliet had stayed for as long as they could. But he had promptly come back the next morning to make sure his bed friend was okay. But Shawn had him fetching him his various things, from pineapple smoothies to whole pineapples which he had unsuccessfully tried to juggle.

"You can't get sick from pineapple smoothies Gus. Besides, pineapples are good for your eyes."

"Those are carrots," Gus corrected.

Shawn shrugged, taking another sip from his smoothie. "Close enough."

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise pierced the room. Shawn and Gus both looked around bewildered. Shawn gasped. "My phone..."

Gus sighed again and reached over to the bedside table, handing the buzzing phone to Shawn. "You really need to learn to turn your ringer off. You're not supposed to have cell phones on in the hospital."

Shawn ignored Gus as he flipped the phone open.

"Hello," Shawn said into the speaker. He paused, frowning slightly, listening to the voice on the other end. After a moment he put his hand over the phone's speaker.

"Hey, are we busy today?" Shawn inquired.

"Busy?" Gus cried. "You're in a hospital bed! Of course we're busy!"

Shawn nodded, turning back to his phone. "Yep, we're free." Gus groaned, aggravated. Shawn listened again for a moment. "We'll be there." He briskly hung up the phone.

"Dude," Shawn began, "Go get me a wheelchair. The Chief's got a case for us."

Gus' mouth dropped open. "A case? Shawn, you're blind! How do you plan to solve a case when you can't see?"

Shawn looked blankly back. "Why, I'm a psychic Gus. Don't be silly. Now get me a wheelchair, the Chief is waiting."

Gus shook his head, forgetting Shawn couldn't see him. "No. No I'm not going to let you go Shawn. You can call the Chief back."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and those disgusting little gummy mouse droppings you like on top?"

"No Shawn."

Shawn sighed, irritated, and leaned back against his hospital bed.

After a moment though, he spoke again. "Oh fine, we'll stay here. We'll just let the hospital serial killer continue to roam free."

Gus looked up at his blind friend, bewildered. "Did you just say hospital serial killer?"

Shawn nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, some crazy guy is running about killing patients in hospitals. The Chief thought we could help, and she was willing to lend us some protection. But you're right, it's no big deal. I'm sure Nassie-Lassie can handle it."

There was a small moment of silence as Shawn held his breath.

"F-Fine." Gus stood and left the room in search for a wheelchair.

Leaning back and resting against the soft bed, Shawn smiled. Evilly.

-

* * *

- 

"I want all officers alert and ready," Lassiter explained to the officers surrounding him. "We don't know where or when this freak will attack again so I want everyone ready. Report anything even remotely suspicious. All right now let's catch this crazy lunatic." The officers all nodded, breaking off to chat amongst themselves.

"Lassiter," Juliet started from behind him, "did you contact Shawn Spencer? He might be in danger too."

Lassiter gave Juliet a perplexed look. "Why would I have called Spencer?"

"Well, he is apart of this department too. He should know what's going on."

"O' Hara," Lassiter interrupted, "I don't consider that fake psychic a part of this department. And I don't see why you do too."

"But - "

Lassiter raised his hand to stop the young detective. "Now if you'll excuse me, we both have to meet the Chief in her office now." Lassiter turned from Juliet before she could say anything more, heading down the police station main hallway. Juliet sighed and followed him.

"What the hell..." Lassiter grumbled as he walked into the Chief's open office. The room was a large office, sets of filing cabinets lining the walls. A large desk sat in the center, the chair turned away from the others, facing the large windows behind the desk. Sitting in a decorated wheelchair in front of the desk was the biggest pain in Lassiter's back, the (fake) psychic Shawn Spencer. His partner, Gus, stood next to him.

"It's so good to see you too Lassie-cake," Shawn said happily, turning his head around. Lassiter knew Shawn couldn't see him and Lassiter took the chance by quickly flicking the psychic off.

"Why is he here?" Lassiter asked the chair behind the desk angrily. The swivel chair behind the large wooden desk turned around to face them all. Chief Karen Vick sat in the plush chair, staring coldly at the crew. Her short hair accented her jaw bone that was set in a determined look.

"Detective," the Chief said frostily. Lassiter began to shrink back, "I am going to use every person who is apart of this department to catch this killer. And that includes Mr. Spencer." Juliet turned at this and smiled at Lassiter. Lassiter only groaned loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Every single officer here is in danger of being targeted by this killer," the Chief continued. "So please, have a seat and let's just start this."

"Wait a second," Gus began, looking confused. "Did you just say that officers are in danger? As in someone is targeting police officers?" Gus gave Shawn an angry look as the Chief nodded. But of course, Shawn couldn't see it.

The Chief sighed. "He has already killed two of our officers. And we think he may kill more."

"What makes you think he'll kill again?" Shawn questioned.

"It's a strong hunch I have," Lassiter cut in. "Both officers that were killed were in the same division, Division One, that recently made a big arrest. We believe he's targeting officers from that division. But everyone is on high alert just to be safe."

"What cases does Division One work on?" Gus asked.

"Basically homicides, or unusual deaths," Juliet explained. "Both Detective Lassiter and myself are apart of Division One, as well as the two of you."

The group sat in silence for a few seconds. Although he could not see her, Shawn heard the Chief stand from her chair and he could picture her leaning over her desk.

"Mr. Spencer," the Chief said in a determined voice. "I understand your predicament. But we need you on this. We are running out of options, and only you can do this. If you don't help, who knows who else will be hurt? Or killed? We are running out of time."

Shawn chuckled. "Thanks Chief, laying the pressure on pretty thick there huh?"

"We're sorry Chief," Gus began. "But Shawn can't see. He can't help if he - "

"Well I don't see why he can't help," Lassiter said, a smirk on his lips. "Psychics don't have to really see right? He can have some of those, "feelings" can't he? Spencer should be just fine." Lassiter chuckled softly.

Gus shook his head. "Shawn can't have visions if can't see," Gus clarified.

Suddenly Shawn stood. He teetered for a moment before gaining his balance. "Oh Gus don't be a silly goose. We'll take the case."

"Shawn!" Gus cried in protest.

Shawn held up his hand and waved his friend off. "Chief, we'll take the case. Lassie the wonder dog here is right; I can still see my visions. My... enslaving... visions..." Shawn paused titling his head to the side. Gus slapped him across the back and Shawn almost fell to the side. "But I can only help on one condition," he quickly stated.

"Name it," the Chief hastily replied.

Shawn smiled. "I'll need someone to push me around in my wheelchair where ever I need to go. I don't want poor Gus to be stuck pushing me around all day. I'm a very heavy growing boy. I think Lassie would be the perfect man for the job. He's got those big, baby head like muscles in his thin, most likely and hopefully lean arms of his. Jules can help too if she wants."

"Done. Detectives," the Chief indicated toward Shawn.

"Oh hell no!" Lassiter shouted, taking a step back. "I am not carting this... this child around!"

"Detective," the Chief said in her icy, hard voice. A frosty stare shot from her eyes and Lassiter gulped nervously.

Lassiter bowed his head sheepishly. "Fine. Just give me a moment." He turned and quickly left the room. Pausing just outside, he slammed his head on the nearby wall two or three times before returning, a red bump beginning to grow across his forehead.

"What?" Shawn asked, looking around confused. "What happened? Did Lassie just faint from happiness?"

Rarely had Gus seen such a large grin on Shawn's face.

-

* * *

- 

"So here we are, the first crime scene," Juliet explained, holding open a vanilla folder. Shawn followed behind her, being reluctantly pushed by Lassiter. Gus followed behind him them.

They entered a small backyard area with a fence circling the property. A small pool was nestled to the side and opposite it was a small garden. Dirt that had been dug up was sprinkled all around the grass and the concrete patio around the pool.

"Faster Lassie! Faster!" Shawn cheered as Lassiter pushed the wheelchair. In response, Lassiter suddenly jerked the chair back and Shawn flew out, falling to the ground. He crumbled onto the concrete, his hands out in front of him.

"Shawn!" Juliet cried, helping Shawn back into the chair. Shawn sat, a little shaky. "Lassiter," Juliet warned, giving him an angry glare.

"Sorry," Lassiter shrugged, not even bothering to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Aww, look what you did Lassie," Shawn whined, holding up his hand. He panted softly as if he was out of breath. "I got a boo-boo! I think I'm going to need a kiss!"

Lassiter smacked Shawn's hand away. "O' Hara, clue this fake and his sidekick into the case for Pete's sake."

"Who are you calling a sidekick? Because it better not be me!" Gus snapped angrily. Lassiter merely ignored him and moved on.

"More importantly, who's Pete? Someone I should know about?" Juliet laughed, shaking her head softly.

"As I was saying," Juliet began, "this is the first crime scene. Uh... it's a pool and a garden Shawn. Anyways, the victim's name was Christopher Alding. He was forty-six and had a wife and two children. His wife had taken the kids to Grandma's when he was attacked in his backyard. He seemed to struggle with his attacker but ended up drowning in the pool. His wife found his body floating there when she returned home. His death is estimated at five forty-five. The wife's alibi has already been checked out and confirmed."

"His wife found the body? That couldn't have been pretty," Gus commented quietly.

With a slight lurch Shawn felt the wheelchair stop moving. "So where are we right now?"

"In his backyard," Juliet said. "To your right is the pool where he was found, and to your left is the garden where he had been working. The only evidence is the footprints that were found in the dirt on the patio to the pool."

Shawn sighed. _Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought._ Putting one hand to his temple, he tried to look like he was receiving something. He raised his other hand in the air, waving it around wildly. "I see... I see... a struggle."

"Yes?" Juliet urged.

Lassiter snorted. "Well yeah, we just told you that part." Juliet quickly shushed him.

"Thank you, Jules," Shawn said warmly. Juliet surprised herself by blushing softy. She quickly turned away, hoping Lassiter or Gus hadn't seen her.

"Now," Shawn continued, "there was a struggle... yes. The attacker snuck up on him. They fought... and... and... he died."

Lassiter clapped his hands. "Oh wow, that was amazing Spencer. Do you think you could tell us his job and his name too?"

"Why Lassie-kins, what a stupid question. He was a police officer and his name was Christopher Alding. Come now Lassie, you should pay more attention."

Lassiter had had enough, simply storming off. Juliet turned to go after him, leaving Shawn alone with Gus.

"Quickly," Shawn whispered while the two were away, "tell me everything you see."

Gus quickly glanced around. "Well, basically there's just dirt everywhere. All over the ground, it's a mess. There aren't even any special patterns or anything. Although there is a foot print by the pool."

"Nothing strange? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

Gus studied the ground once again for a moment before shaking his head. "No, just a lot of dirt."

Shawn sat still, his brow creased as he tried to think. "Gus!" he suddenly said.

"What, what is it? Did you figure something out?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, it's much more important than that. I would like another pineapple smoothie please!"

Gus simply stormed off, leaving Shawn alone.

"Pretty please?" Shawn called into the air. He paused, waiting another moment before he called out again.

"Pretty please with sugar and those disgusting little gummy mouse droppings you like on top?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CHAPTER THREE  
LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

**PREVIEW:**

"Shawn, something's weird with this body. It's... different than your average body..."

"Oh Gus. Different than your average body. Really? Really? ...What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So I totally never realized how hard it was to write Psych-like comedy. The author's of the episodes are even more amazing now in my eyes. Well, either way I did my best. -shrugs-

Just so you all know, the periods in between words such as dea.th and mur.der are because I have a blocker on my computer and otherwise the word is completely taken out and there is just a space. I went through the story and I think I fixed most of them but if something doesn't make sense or it seems like a word is missing, I must have missed one. If you do find one, please mention it in your review and I'll fix it up right away. Thanks:)

I hope some of the characters didn't seem too ooc. I tried my best but at some points it just didn't seem to fit. -shrugs-

Oh, and I totally stole that one Pete's sake line from Fairly Oddparents. Just so ya know.

I wanna thank yall for the reviews. It's been a long time since I was on and I totally forgot what it's like to check your email and find it full of reviews! So thanks again oh so much. And of course I'd love more reviews, so please keep them coming! Never forget, the more reviews, the faster the chapters shall come! Do you think we could get to 20 reviews? If so, maybe chapter three will come out sooner than planned!! ;)

And I'd love to hear your favorite episodes, and quotes, and characters, etc. so feel free to tell me. I'll tell you mine so you should tell me yours too! My favorite episode as of August 11th, 2007 (the date which I typed this) is Scary Sherry Bianca's Toast, my favorite character is Shawn (shocking I know), and my favorite quote is all of the quotes from the Dr. Mc-Took scene in ForgetMeNot.

Oh and one quick final note. I update my profile a lot more than I do the stories, so you can check there to see when the next chapter will come out, and any further information. The information is all listed under the particular story name. So check it out:)

Woah, long author's note... well, anyways, see you back here for chapter three!


	3. Light in the Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, I do not own Psych. Steve Franks does. -sniffle- Lucky...

**SUMMARY:** Shawn figured, why not? The cops were right behind him. But during a chase to catch a killer, Shawn bites off more than he can chew. Shawn is blinded, unable to see for the next two and a half weeks. But a serial killer is on the loose, and he's targeting police officers. Lassiter "kindly" suggests Shawn should still be able to see visions, despite his lack of sight. Chief Vick, anxious to put the killer behind bars, agrees and assigns Shawn to the case. Now Shawn is stuck between a rock and a hard place, as he tries to figure out what he can do to stop a killer. How will the sight dependent "psychic" solve the urgent murder case thrusted onto his shoulders?

* * *

**SEEING IS BELIEVING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

* * *

"Scoot over." 

"No."

"Come on Lassie, please?"

"I am not going to scoot over for you Spencer."

"Hmph. You're awfully grouchy today Lassie-loo. Do you want a hug?"

"O' Hara!"

"Guys, guys," Juliet sighed, glancing into her rearview mirror to see into the back of her squad car. Shawn and Lassiter sat together in the crowded space, Lassiter obviously taking most of the room up by sitting in the middle with the blinded Shawn pushed to one side. The psychic frowned in the direction of the disgruntled detective.

"O' Hara, I still don't understand why I am stuck back here with him," Lassiter complained angrily.

"You know you like it Lassie," Shawn murmured suggestively, flashing Lassiter his amazing grin.

"Oh don't even give me that - "

"Guys!" Juliet cried, thumping the steering wheel as she spoke. "Stop arguing now or I'm pulling this car over!" Lassiter stopped in a huff, turning to face the window. Shawn sat smiling.

"Now," Juliet said once they had quieted, "we'll be at the second crime scene in a few minutes. Gus is going to read the file out loud now for you Shawn."

Gus had been leafing through a thick manila folder and had paused, glancing down at the lengthy page that was filled with typed out information.

"The deceased's name was Richard Moore. He was found in his home above the bakery his wife Eva owned, killed by a single shot to the head. He was estimated to have died at six, about fifteen minutes after Christopher Alding was estimated to have died. His only living family is his son, Jimmy Moore. Jimmy was arrested six years ago for drug possession and was just released from his parole. However, he has an airtight alibi for the two murders."

Shawn laughed. "There's no such thing as an airtight alibi."

"Of course there is," Lassiter replied, rolling his eyes at the psychic's stupidity. "Being dead is an airtight alibi."

"I don't think so," Shawn cried happily, as if he had planned for Lassiter to say what he had. "I'm sensing... indians... and an island..."

"Ten Little Indians!" Juliet suddenly shouted. "Lassiter, you're wrong, death is a perfect alibi! Although I'm pretty sure that doesn't apply for this case."

Shawn smiled at Juliet and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure that this Alding guy didn't kill anyone. But since there is no such thing as an airtight alibi, I'd like to talk to this Jimmy guy later."

"It says here he was on a date during the time of the second murder, but there is just a slight chance for him to commit the first one as well. I thought you said it was an airtight alibi, as in there is no way he could have done it?" Gus asked Juliet as he continued to read.

Juliet nodded and turned the car into the empty parking lot of the bakery. "I added that. It may be a stretch but it's just a hunch I have. His girlfriend said he was one or two minutes late to their date. The first murder took place right before he was supposed to be at the restaurant they were meeting at. But he wouldn't have had time to get to the restaurant in time if he had killed Alding. At least, not without being five or ten minutes late. But she swears he wasn't that late."

"It says here that the first victim, Alding, had been killed around five forty-five and Jimmy's date was from six to ten. Jimmy claims he was late because he was stuck in traffic. The second victim was found around six thirty and was estimated to have been killed at six."

"A likely story," Shawn said aloud.

"It is a likely story," Lassiter huffed as he got out of the car. "Jimmy didn't know Alding."

Shawn shrugged and waited for Gus to come help him out of the car. As soon as Gus did, he led Shawn up to the front of the building.

"The Magic Blossom," Gus read. The bakery was a small, three story building. It seemed to have the bottom two floors as a shop and an eatery. But the top, third floor was dark, the curtains closed.

"What's on the top floor?" Gus asked.

"Richard and his wife lived up there. She ran the bakery and the eatery. But she died about two years ago from cancer. It's been closed since she died. Richard was getting ready to retire from the force and was going to run the bakery again by himself," Lassiter explained as he unlocked the main front door. "But he was killed before he could begin to fix it up again. He was found in the kitchen upstairs." Lassiter led the way through the cutely decorated business. Juliet followed behind him, keeping her eyes on Shawn as Gus helped him through the door.

"What's it like?" Shawn murmured.

Gus took a moment to look around, waiting until Juliet had turned away to answer. "Like a bakery. It's got all these cute little decorations and tables. It looks pretty normal otherwise."

Shawn groaned. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"What did you think it was going to be like?" Gus grumbled back. "A cake walk?"

Shawn nodded. "Well of course Gusbuddie. I mean, we are in a bakery. It should be a cake walk. Argh, look what you did now Gus, now I'm hungry again. I wonder if they have some leftover pineapple smoothies here. Or maybe some pudding... some delicious banana pudding."

Gus simply shook his head, leading Shawn on.

"The second floor is a little eatery and then the house," Juliet explained as the group climbed the stairwell. Lassiter reached the top floor first, fumbling with his keys as the psychic and his partner worked on climbing up the stairs. Finally, the two arrived at the top and Lassiter managed to get the door open.

"We've asked forensics and the coroner to leave the body as it was. It's in the kitchen," Juliet explained. Lassiter moved out of the crowded small hallway, moving into what looked like another small room, the living room. Gus led Shawn by the arm as Juliet showed them the way into the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was also very small. It had few cabinets and a refrigerator that lined the wall. A small, circular table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs sitting around it.

And in the corner of the room, a body sat, leaning against the wall. Blood was splattered on the wall behind the man's head and some had dropped down from the wound in his forehead. His brown eyes were open wide with shock and his mouth hung open. His brown hair already had a soft layer of dust that had begun to settle.

"O' Hara! Come here for a second," Lassiter's voice called from the other room.

"I'll be right back," Juliet said quickly, hurrying off.

"All right now," Shawn whispered, "tell me Gus, what do you see?"

"Apart from the dead guy, not much," Gus replied. His voice sounded a little queasy.

"Come on Gus think! Look around! You're Magic Head!"

Gus merely groaned.

Turning away from Shawn, Gus scanned the room. There were a few plates and glasses in the sink and a towel sat nearby, but everything else was clean and in its place.

"There's not much. A couple of dishes, but that's it," Gus answered, turning back toward Shawn.

Shawn's ears perked up. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold it right there. How many dishes are there?"

"Does it matter?" Gus asked.

Shawn gasped. "Gus! How dare you ask such a first grader question? Of course it matters!"

Gus turned and peered back into the sink. "Let's see... there are two or three plates and one... two glasses."

"Yes!" Shawn cried, clapping his hands. "Why would a lonely old man have two glasses to wash in his sink? There was another person here! But who would the old man share a meal with? Why, the only member of his family that hasn't died yet, Jimmy!" Shawn squealed.

"So Jimmy was here? But he said in his statement that he hasn't visited the house for at least a week," Gus pointed out, a smile creeping across his face.

"Ooooooh, someone lied. He was here all right. And I bet he was the one who killed his father."

"But he was with his girlfriend the whole time. They went out to dinner together and then a movie. She swears he was only a minute or two late and he never left until he took her home at ten."

"Well he did it, now we just have to figure out how. What's the body look like?" Shawn asked.

"Gruesome," Gus said without even looking at it. "Shot right in the forehead. There's blood all over the back wall."

"Does the blood look weird? Any strange patterns?"

Gus shook his head. "No. Looks pretty normal to me. Wait..."

"What? What is it?"

"Shawn, something's weird with this body. It's... different than your average dead body..."

"Oh Gus. Different than your average dead body. Really? Really? ...What the hell does that mean?"

"This body... it looks kind of... shiny."

"Shiny? What do you mean?"

Gus took a finger and hesitantly ran it over the body's hand. "It's covered in sweat."

"So?"

"People aren't usually covered in sweat, at least not this much, when they die Shawn. He must have been working out or something before he died."

Shawn groaned. "And what exactly does that mean Mr. Vague?"

"When someone works out vigorously then dies, their body stiffens up much faster - "

"Rigor mortis," Shawn added.

Gus nodded. "Right. So then it appears that one died later then they really did."

"So if Richard, who's covered in sweat, was stiff when the police found him..."

"The report said that he was!"

"Then he hadn't been killed at six, but more like two in the afternoon!" Shawn concluded. Gus and Shawn began jumping vigorously.

Suddenly, Gus stopped jumping. "But then when was Alding killed? Was he still killed at five forty-five? I thought he was the first victim."

Shawn continued to jump. "He wasn't the first one killed; he was the second one to die!"

"So who's going to die next?" Gus asked.

Shawn shrugged. Finally, he stopped jumping. "I've got a plan, so we'll just have to wait and see. But for now let's - "

"Shawn!" came Juliet's voice. Shawn turned toward the sound and Gus watched as Juliet ran into the room.

"Guys," Juliet began, flustered. She was breathing heavily but a large smile had spread across her face. "We found something linking Jimmy Moore to this crime." She held up a small notepad. Some letters were clearly imprinted on it from a previous page. "We can't exactly be sure Jimmy wrote this, but it sort of matches. We'll send it to forensics. Now we just need to figure out how - "

"I'm seeing something!" Shawn suddenly cried. "I see the trick Jimmy used! Call Jimmy and tell him to come here to the bakery for questioning! I shall reveal his trick then!" Juliet smiled, nodding, and quickly left the room.

Shawn and Gus reached out their hands: fist pump.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CHAPTER FOUR  
AN END TO THE DARKNESS**

**PREVIEW:**

"Dad... hi."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Woot woot! So I hope you all enjoyed your reward for giving me twenty reviews! Now don't you see why you should all review? ;)

Anyways, the next chapter is the last chapter, unfortunately. And then Seeing is Believing shall be over. -sniffle- I do have another idea about another Psych story, but I don't have any real details about it yet. So just keep checking my profile for more information. I'll post some information about it before I add it to the site.

I tried to make this chapter funny and include all of the serious important information but it was kind of hard. And I hope you all understand exactly what all was said. If you don't, hopefully in the next chapter when Shawn explains everything you'll understand more. It was a pain writing it and trying to keep track of it.

So I made a little shout out to another mystery series in this chapter. Guess what the series is and the first five who do, I'll add a little special note to them before the chapter. You can just add your guess into your review. I also based the entire mystery on one from this series, but with some tweaks of my own. But it's not Agatha Christie's Ten Little Indians. Nice try.

Speaking of your reviews, I'm sure you all are really anxious for the next chapter. Let's see here... if I receive fifteen more reviews, totaling thirty-five, I'll get the final chapter out super fast. I'm not going to say on the day of, but soon afterwards. So out of the like, nine hundred hits this story has received, I'm sure a few of you can type up something real quick. It doesn't even have to be long, just a 'nice' or a 'good' will be fine. :)

And you can all thank AureliaNight for posting the nineteenth and twentieth reviews, which got you guys your chapter. She gets a pineapple-held-by-Shawn. ;)

Also, make sure you guys check out my profile. Not only do I have other cool stories you can read (hint hink wink wink) but I also usually post pretty frequent updates about my current stories and when the chapters will be out.

Well I think that's it for now... long author's note again... adios!


	4. Finished Darkness

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I do not own Psych or any of the characters. Steve Franks does. -sniffle- Lucky...

**SUMMARY:** Shawn figured, why not? The cops were right behind him. But during a chase to catch a killer, Shawn bites off more than he can chew. Shawn is blinded, unable to see for the next two and a half weeks. But a serial killer is on the loose, and he's targeting police officers. Lassiter "kindly" suggests Shawn should still be able to see visions, despite his lack of sight. Chief Vick, anxious to put the killer behind bars, agrees and assigns Shawn to the case. Now Shawn is stuck between a rock and a hard place, as he tries to figure out what he can do to stop a killer. How will the sight dependent "psychic" solve the urgent case mur.der thrusted onto his shoulders?

* * *

**SEEING IS BELIEVING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
FINISHED DARKNESS**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Shawn?" Gus asked nervously. 

Shawn nodded his head vigorously. "Gussy-wussy, don't be nervous. Everything will be fine."

Gus sighed. "You better be right."

"I'm always right."

Gus shook his head, sitting on the nearby stool. Following Shawn's instructions, Juliet had radioed the Chief and called Jimmy, setting up a meeting within the bakery. Shawn had long prepared for the coming moment, and now he and Gus just had to wait. Juliet and Lassiter sat outside on a nearby bench while the duo waited inside the kitchen.

Shawn held out his hands toward Gus' general direction. "Go ahead and hand it over Gus."

"Are you sure?" Gus said, picking a small purple bowl off a nearby counter. Inside a yellow cream sat inn.ocently.

Shawn nodded. "Of course. Now just give me the damn pudding."

Gus reached out, softly setting the purple bowl into Shawn's hands. Shawn held it close to his face, sniffing the yellow gooey pudding softly.

"Yummy."

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open. The Chief, Lassiter, Juliet, and a strange man entered the small and now crowded kitchen. The man seemed to be younger than any of the others, dressed nicely. But he was only another annoying voice to Shawn.

"Now will you explain what the hell you dragged me here for?" the man snapped, narrowing his eyes at the Chief.

"Shh!" Shawn suddenly murmured loudly. He held the yellow pudding in front of him. "The pudding... the banana pudding," he sniffed it again, "the banana with pineapple chunk pudding has shown me the way. It has shown me the truth to this dastardly case." Lassiter cringed, making a motion of vomiting at the mention of the pudding flavor. Lassiter had never been one of a fan for delicious flavor.

"Who the hell is this guy?" the man asked angrily.

"Ah, it seems that rather annoying loud buzzing noise in my ears is not a spirit, no. It's the voice of Jimmy Moore. Jimmy, I am the one that called you here." Shawn took a loud and obnoxious whiff of the pudding.

"Yeah, so what the hell did you call me for?" Jimmy spat again.

Shawn chuckled. "Now, now, there's no need for the snapping turtle that has possessed you. Just shove him back into your back pocket. Yes yes, that's a good trouser wearing sea monkey."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Jimmy asked, turning to the Chief.

The Chief seemed to hesitate only for a second, as if considering if she really wanted to continue.

"This," the Chief said finally, "is Shawn Spencer. He is the lead psychic detective for the Santa Barbara Police Department. And this is his partner Burton Guster." The chief indicated to Gus.

Gus simply waved. "Hi."

"Shh!" Shawn whispered again and the room grew quite. "The pudding spirits are never kind, oh no. And they whisper softly to me. Oh so softly. What... what are you saying to me?"

Jimmy laughed. "This is ridiculous! There's no such thing as psychics. You're obviously a fake (Lassiter nodded his head quickly but everyone ignored him). Well what the hell are these "spirits" telling you huh "psychic?" I've got a life you know."

Shawn paused, turning his ear closer to the pudding in his hands. Looking up at Jimmy's general direction, he frowned. "Is this how you treated your father before you killed him the little delicious pudding spirits want to know?"

"What!?" Jimmy cried. "I didn't kill the old man! I thought I'd explained that all to you!" Jimmy turned on the Chief. "What the hell is all this nonsense?"

The Chief held up her hand, staring coldly at Jimmy. "Listen Mr. Moore, it may be in your best interest to listen. So I suggest that's what you do." Jimmy momentarily paused his rant, shrinking back slightly.

Suddenly, Shawn flung the pudding into the air. The bowl soared, landing squarely onto Lassiter's head and shoulders.

"Did I get him?" Shawn cried. "Did the spirits get the killer Jimmy?"

Lassiter stood still, shaking from fury. "Spencer!" he screamed. Had Juliet not been in the way Shawn would have been strangled.

And as sudden as Shawn threw the bowl of pudding, he began jumping up and down, quickly counting off his jumping jacks.

"One! Two! Do it! Work it! Three! Four!" Shawn cried, his arms and legs flexing back and forth. "This country is overweight! Five! We eat too much pudding! Six! Seven! We... we need to! Eight! We need to!"

"Exercise!" Juliet suddenly shouted, jumping as she did so. But a quick glance from the Chief calmed her instantly and she stopped, blushing softly.

"Yes!" Shawn said, finally stopping his jumping and putting his hand to his head, the usual psychic position.

"Yes I can see it now! Richard Moore had been exercising! You!" Shawn pointed where he thought Jimmy to be standing. "You had everything planned out. You had the perfect alibi for your father's . You would kill him and then return to the gym you had been at and no one would have been the wiser."

"But he was with his friend," Juliet mentioned. "That was his alibi for when his father died."

Shawn shook his head. "No, his alibi was the gym. So he sneaked out and shot his father after grabbing a bite to eat with the old man. But what he didn't know, or at least didn't realize until it was too late, was that his father had too been working out. Gus, please explain."

"Rigor mortis," Gus began, standing from the stool, "usually takes a few hours to set in before the body becomes completely hard and ridged. However, if the person who died had been exercising before hand, the rigor mortis would set in faster than usual. Like what happened to Richard."

"Which changed your plans," Shawn continued. "You had the perfect alibi for two in the afternoon. But with the change in rigor mortis speed, the police would think he had died at around five-thirty or six! You're perfect plan was ruined like that perfect pudding. And now with your alibi destroyed the police would surely question and-slash-or suspect you. So you decided to create a new alibi. You called your friend, asking her out on a date for six, around the time it would seem your father had been killed."

"But that wasn't enough for you. You were too worried you still wouldn't be cleared, afraid your father's dea.th would still be questioned too much. And that's when you thought of Christopher Alding. Your father had worked with him for years, surely he had mentioned his name once or twice. So you created the elaborate scheme to make it seem like a serial killer. You quickly killed Alding, leaving a boatload of evidence, and wrote a quick note, saying how you were going to kill more. You were sure the police, or at least Alding's family, would find him before they found your father. And now you were completely cleared. Not only would you have an alibi for the second , and a very convincing one for the first, but you would have no connection, no real reason to kill Alding. And so you set it all up and went on your date, thinking you were in the clear. But only after kill.ing your father, and Christopher Alding in cold bloo.d."

Jimmy's head hung low, his fists clenched together tightly. "I... I didn't know what to do," he muttered softly. "I was over a few weeks ago for lunch. But he went on and on about how much he didn't want me to marry Rachel..."

"Rachel? As in your friend Rachel?" Gus inquired.

Jimmy nodded slowly. "I proposed to her a few months ago. We've been planning our wedding for later this fall. But my father ha.ted the idea of the engagement. And he just went on and on when I was at lunch with him. He even dared to mention how angry my mother would have been, how much she would have ha.ted it too. I got so mad! I was so tired of it all! So I planned out his mur.der, making sure he was home alone when I killed him." Jimmy sunk to the floor, tears falling from his eyes. "But after I killed him, I noticed the sweat. I knew about rigor mortis. I knew what was going to happen. So I changed my plans, to fix my alibi. And I went on a date with Rachel... I went on a date..." Jimmy broke down into soft sobs. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Shawn shook his head as Lassiter hoisted Jimmy up, cuffing him and leading him away. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will..."

"Jimmy," Shawn suddenly called after the two retreating men. Lassiter paused and turned Jimmy to face the psychic. "What a father and a son have is special. It's a very special and important bond. And no matter what, one should never break that special bond." Lassiter rolled his eyes, leading Jimmy away. Juliet and the Chief, both looking a bit gloomy, turned to leave as well.

As soon as they were gone, Gus smacked Shawn on the back, almost causing him to fall foreword.

"What?" Shawn cried in a gi.rly voice.

"Like you're one to talk," Gus merely replied, and simply walked away.

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. Spencer," the Chief said happily. The Chief once again stood behind her desk, back at the Santa Barbara Police Station. Gus, Shawn, Juliet, and Lassiter all stood around, facing her proudly. "And very good job detectives. That evidence on the notepad is just what we needed to close the case."

"Just doing our job Chief," Lassiter said proudly, puffing his chest out even more.

"Now Chief," Shawn began, "I was wondering if we could lay off on the cases for a few weeks. At least until I can see Lassie's beautiful and stunning Irish hairline again."

The Chief nodded despite the psychic's lack of sight. "Of course. Juliet will call in two weeks or so."

"Well if it's Juliet calling," Shawn smiled, "then have her call anytime."

Juliet smiled. "See you in two weeks Shawn."

"On no, see you Jules."

"Shawn!" came a sudden loud cry. Although he could not see, Shawn turned around, the others looking back as he did so. Standing in the doorway to the Chief's office clutching a recent newspaper was the aging father of Shawn Spencer, Henry.

"Dad... hi," Shawn said hesitantly, raising up his hands.

"Shawn for Pete's sake when you get hurt I at least except to hear from you damn it!" Henry screamed.

"Now Dad I was going to call, really but the Chief called with a case - "

Henry stormed foreword, throwing the newspaper into the air. "Don't give me that Shawn! Next time don't be so stupid as to run in with only Gus as your back up!"

"Hey!" Gus started. But a glare from Henry stopped whatever else Gus had planned to say.

"Now Henry - " the Chief began. But Henry cut her off.

"Don't give me that Karen! I'm gonna throttle him!" Henry lunged for Shawn.

"Lassie!! Help!" was all Shawn managed.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Alrighty-dotty! And there you have it! Thank you all so much for reading _Seeing is Believing!_ I hope you all enjoyed your time!

I'm actually really happy with how the ending came together. I completely forgot to add Henry into the story line when I was planning it, so I just added him there at the end. Plus I thought I needed something funny after all that sad dramatic stuff. So I hope all you Henry fans out there enjoyed.

Now even though _Seeing is Believing_ is over, I do plan to write many more Psych fanfics in the future. So stop by my profile now to see a sneak preview of my new and upcoming Psych story, _Rescue Me_. It might not be out for a while so don't get your underwear all up in a tangle, but keep an eye out for it. ;)

Oh, and congrats to **AinoMinako** for being the only one to guess what series I based this mur.der from! The correct answer: Detective Conan/Case Closed! I not only used character names, but semi of the idea of the actual mur.der. Anyways, congrats!!

Well it was great fun writing this out and I hope you all enjoyed it. I really loved hearing from all of you that reviewed and would still love to hear what you think about it. So drop a line anytime:)

Adios amigos!

**- PrincessxShawn**


End file.
